


in this moment where secrets reveal

by marsistrash



Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende, The Neverending Story - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsistrash/pseuds/marsistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in his attic, reading--almost watching--Atreyu’s journey, Bastian had been filled with wonder and awe at this boy, his own age, who was so wonderful. He had hoped that maybe somewhere inside him there was someone who could be like Atreyu, someone worthy of being looked up to, someone inspiring.</p>
<p>Standing directly in front of Atreyu, however, with their gazes locked, was an entirely different thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in this moment where secrets reveal

**Author's Note:**

> this would take place within the book at the end of "the silver city of amarganth" and the beginning of "a dragon for hero hynreck"  
> the amount of hand holding that goes on in this book is incredible  
> also fyi/fwiw im still trying to figure out a writing style or whatever so. my writing is probably all over the place profuse apologies etc  
> title from bare from bare: a pop opera?????? terrible

Sitting in his attic, reading--almost watching--Atreyu’s journey, Bastian had been filled with wonder and awe at this boy, his own age, who was so wonderful. He had hoped that maybe somewhere inside him there was someone who could be like Atreyu, someone worthy of being looked up to, someone inspiring.

Standing directly in front of Atreyu, however, with their gazes locked, was an entirely different thing. Bastian felt his face flush and his stomach turn slightly queasy, though not in an entirely unpleasant way. They stood there, just looking at each other, for what seemed like an eternity. Bastian was sure that his entire face was bright red; his palms were sweaty and he dreaded the handshake that he knew would be iminent. Atreyu’s face remained impassive, terrifying Bastian, who knows that his own face was showing the tumultuous multitude of emotions and concerns shifting beneath his skin.

There was something about Atreyu--Bastian knew that he had no reason to be so nervous, he was now an inspiring person, someone worthy of being looked up to--he had roamed the Desert of Colors, ridden upon Grogramman’s back--and yet, he was afraid of something.

Of rejection, he realized, and continued to stand, staring into Atreyu’s blank eyes and wishing that something would happen, even wishing that he’d just disappear--

And then Atreyu’s eyes crinkled into a hidden smile and Bastian found his own face responding in kind, and once again they were frozen, just smiling at each other. In front of all the people, just frozen there, together.

When Atreyu finally shattered the moment, announcing Bastian as the saviour of Fantastica, neither boy moved. Even though they spoke to the public at large, there was something deeply private about their exchange, as if they already knew each other intimately.

“My name is Bastian Balthazar Bux,” Bastian announced, and took the hand that Atreyu, now unable to contain his joyful laughter, extended to him.

Tightly clutching each other hands, they walked up the palace steps, shoulders brushing closely.

“There will be such celebrations tonight!” Atreyu exclaimed.

And there were! The whole city was decked colored lanterns, singers filled the streets and squares, and the fireworks set off at midnight--the most glorious seen in Fantastica in ages.

Atreyu and Bastian watched from the balcony of the palace, fingers entwined as they leaned against the railing. Bastian could not help every so often glancing discreetly at Atreyu’s face. The colored lights and fireworks covered everything in a strange ambience, and Atreyu’s eyes shone in an almost otherworldly light. Bastian could not tear his eyes away for long, but when he did he of course missed Atreyu making his own discreet glances toward Bastian.

Of course, they could not keep this up for very long without making eye contact, and both found themselves blushing profusely when they eventually did. Still, they stood there, hands tightly clasped, leaning against the railing and each other, warming each other against the chilling winds that picked up. And if, perhaps, after Querquobad fell asleep, and while Falkor’s bell like voice rung out from high above, a slight kiss was exchanged, who was there to witness it?

 


End file.
